News from Sweden
'''News from Sweden '''include major news regarding Sweden, starting in 2012. January #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- February #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- March #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- April #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- May #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- June #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- July #- #- #- #Minsk incident; approximately 1,000 teddy bears are dropped over the Belarusian capital of Minsk by a Swedish-owned company, to "send a message of democracy to the people of Belarus". #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- August #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #After the Minsk incident, the government of Belarus announce that they will close their embassy in Sweden. #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #The government of Switzerland announces that they have signed a contract for the purchase of 22 JAS 39E aircraft from Sweden. #- #- #- #- #- #- September #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #Swedish journalists Martin Schibbye and Johan Persson are padorned by an Ethiopian court after three months of imprisonment. #- #- #- #- The two Swedish journalists released from Ethiopia on 10 September arrive in Sweden. #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #Multiple Swedish Internet sites are victims to a cyber attack by unidentified hackers. October #The government of Finland announces that a major military reformation program has been initiated to lessen the present reliance on Swedish weaponry. #The hacker group Anonymous takes responsibility for multiple cyber attacks against Swedish Internet sites and telecommunication companies, threatening to continue their attacks until the government removes all charges against Julian Assange. #- #- #- #- #- #- #50 environment activists break into the Swedish nuclear power station at Forsmark. #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #A British welfare association ranks Sweden as the third best country in the world after Norway and Denmark. November #One person is wounded as an explosion takes place by unknown causes in the industrial centre of Karlskoga. #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #A security guard kills himself inside the prime minister's residence. #- #- #- #- #- #- #At least two members of the Sweden Democrats, including a high-ranking party member, leaves the party due to a scandal regarding harrasment of immigrants and racistic verbal assault. #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #Sweden votes in support for the approval of Palestine as a non-member observer state in the United Nations. December #- #- #The Swedish government announces that within a few years, Chinese will be an available language for students in any school across the country. #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #A pre-school in Södermanland announces that they will not allow students to dress up as gingerbread men in the Lucia procession, sparking a violent outburst of protests by traditionalists and nationalists across the country, as well as many parents of the school's students. #After a day of protests and personal threats against the principal of the school, Fornbyskolan announces that it will recall their December 12 decision. Numerous children participated in the Lucia procession dressed up as gingerbread men. #- January, 2013 #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #A woman steals a train for unknown reasons and crashes it into a building. There was no passengers on board and only one person was mildly injured. February, 2013 #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #A majority of the Russian political opinion expresses that they don't believe in the possibility of another Russo-Swedish war. Category:Swedish culture Category:Swedish society Category:Media in Sweden